fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daemon
Daemon (デーモン, Dēmon) is the sole guardian of the Inari Family. He had promised to protect each generation as they go on, known as Flashing Moon (点滅月, Tenmetsu Tsuki) for being mostly active at night since the family members will be sleeping and he will be keeping out intruders. In the morning, he hid himself so he wouldn't be seen by anyone. Appearance Daemon has spiky white hair and the rest of his face is obscured by a crown-like golden mask. His ears are covered by some sort of communication device that resembles headphones, only with no cord. Daemon's attire consist of a white robe with red hemlines around the collar and makes its way down to his toes. The center of his chest is a crystal with yellow outline surrounding it and two more around his wrist area. It is said that the crystal adds onto Daemon's magical power. Floating around his waist is a golden ring that acts as a belt, there are yellow and black constructs with weird designs floating below the ring, four at each side, adding up to eight in total. _____ stated that the constructs were Limiters, which seals Daemon's true power until Daemon himself "plucks" these limiters off. Beneath the robe is a white long sleeve shirt that contain the same designs as the robe. He wears white pants that is tucked into robotic boots which seems to make Daemon's body weight lighter. Personality Daemon is loyal and kind to those that he trusts. History Equipment Plasma Blade: The plasma blade pretty much is only a metal hilt that contains a tube containing the gas of the wielder's wish and a power source. There is a small switch on the sides of the hilt, which when pressed causes the electric current to super heat the gas and then these ionized soup of hot gases are shaped and projected outwards by the acting magnetic fields. Needless to say, something like this which works on the flick of the switch can be considered "state of the art" technology. Daemon's version of the plasma blade is called the Plasma Dagger, it has a prominent gold hilt with a white ergonomic grip and a prominent, red colored metallic toggle switch that could be used to activate the plasma dagger, which releases an orange plasma blade. The hilt was later on modified with a small system monitor on the back side. The hilt is about 5 cms (roughly) in length, while the blade itself; when activated, is exactly 15 cms, giving the plasma dagger a total length of 20 cms. Unlike any others, the dagger curves at the end of the blade, giving it a sharp end that could fatally end its target and was named Plasma of the Heavens (天のプラズマ, Ten no Purazuma). The power source was so powerful that it could power the dagger for 10 months before needing to be recharged/replaced. The plasma dagger interfere with electronics and causes disturbances. Even when running low on power, it can generate heat 2550°C for at least 3.5 hours. The frequency and temperature of this plasma dagger enables Daemon to almost cut and melt through any physical matter. The maximum temperature that can be generated by his plasma dagger is about 18025.95°C; thankfully, the heat of the dagger is contained by a magical field and only affects objects on direct contact. Additionally, a plasma dagger weighs next to nothing and is compact, making it easy to use and carry around. His plasma dagger is orange in color; presumably due to the use of Calcium Chloride. Magic and Abilities Arc of Blades: Lightning Magic: Trivia *Daemon's theme is Emiya UBW Category:Inari Family